The Infinity Eagle
The Infinity Eagle is an XS Stock light freighter used by Ace Uno and Crocodog. Bio The Infinity Eagle was an X2 Stock Light Freighter that was built sometime in the Clone Wars, where it later came into the hands of alien gambler, Roger Smith. Who modified this freighter to inside and out, converting it into his own speedy sports vessel as Roger saw how powerful its freight-pushing engines were. Roger then used this ship in many escapades along with his girlfriend, Minerva Mink, best friend; Bender Bending Rodríguez, and droid C8-89. Roger then meet up with Ace Uno, who played him a game of Sarbacc. Betting him a Kazellis-class light freighter for his own. But Roger cheated, as he began asking Ace for his so-called: "Kazellis ship", but then May'Cee requested Roger for his help on heading to the Spice mines of Zybradon to pick up a load of Traioxide. Roger was a bit skeptical since he had finished ties in with Indigo Shadow. But then Xarges Dexera stepped in and negotiated with Roger on how much he would get on the finishing take, talking him down to 35%. Which Roger accepted since he knew that Dexera had killed the evil bounty hunter . But then a voice started to protest at the droid fighting which Bender angrily stepped up to a hodge-podge droid, pulling her away from picking a fight with the Droid fighting pit manager. Which she stated about droid rights. But Bender stated that her droid rights stuff would only lead to her getting into deep trouble one day. As she asked about their acquaintances. Which Roger explained they were going to Zybradon. As the crew then went to the Infinity Eagle, they found a look on its landing gear. Dexera agreed to help remove it if the shared pay was knocked down to 30%. Roger gave his disapprovals on it but accepted it none the less. Once the ship took off, Roger and Bender were at the controls as C8 then stepped in to provide the coordinates to the Zybradon system. After a while, they soon reached the mine, Specifications The Infinity Eagle was an XS Stock Light Freighter that was distinguished from its saucer-shaped body, yellow plating, and a blunt cockpit with a narrow viewport that jutted forward from the ship's center. Because of its owners, either upgraded or downgraded every system according to their personal specifications, the freighter ended up becoming a unique ship. These customizations, however, came at the price of reliability, and the Eagle was known to suffer frequent breakdowns in the heat of battle. After the circular military-grade sensor dish was lost during the Battle of , the dish was replaced with the model which was originally supplied with the ship. Additionally, the Eagle had a dejarik table featuring creatures found throughout the galaxy for the amusement of passengers and crew. Engines The Infinity Eagle's Girodyne SRB42 sublight engines were heavily modified through the addition of a SLAM overdrive that rerouted energy for acceleration bursts. As a result, the ship could fly at a maximum speed of 1,200 kilometer per hour in atmosphere and 3,000 G in space. The stock hyperdrive of the XS series was replaced with a Isu-Sim SSP05. Although the regular SSP05 was a Class 1 hyperdrive, the one that equipped the Falcon had been jury-rigged "Vandangante style" into a Class 0.5 drive twice as fast as most warships of the Nightmare Empire. In addition to its renowned hyperdrive, which supposedly made the Eagle the "fastest ship in the galaxy," the ship was equipped with a backup hyperdrive. It was much slower than the primary engine and often took several weeks or months to reach the nearest star system. Armament, hull, and shields The weaponry of the Infinity Eagle was normally suited for a much larger warship. It included two Soniver Arms HSG-67 Laser Cannons and one CEC AG-2Gquad laser cannons (one ventral and one dorsal) with enhanced laseractuators and gas feeds, which gave them maximum range and damage. Between the forward mandibles, there were two Arakyd ST2 concussion missile tubes, each of which carried a four-missile magazine. Additionally, a BlasTech Ax-108 "Ground Buzzer" blaster cannon mounted near the ventral boarding ramp allowed its crew to defend the ship while on the ground. Duralloy plates salvaged from an Imperial cruiser afforded the Eagle capital ship-class hull armor. The ship had three deflector shield generators: the bow was protected from both lasers and concussion missiles by Torplex and Nordoxiconunits, while a Kuat Drive Yards generator shielded the stern. The Eagle's combination of sublight speed and maneuverability was comparable to most of the starfighters fielded by the Rebellion and Empire, while its shielding, hyperdrive, and heavy weapons were on par with those typically found on capital ships. These traits made it an ideal choice for General Roger Smith's attack run within the bowels of the Termination Sun during the Battle of . The Eagle's only real combat weakness was its sheer size in comparison to starfighters. Although the ship had squeezed through many narrow spots in its history, it still lost the oversized sensor dish while trying to get through a particularly tight section of the Termination Sun's superstructure. Other systems and equipments The Eagle's main source of power was a Quadex power core. Its main computer was made of three droid brains. One was cannibalized from a V-5 transport droid, another from a slicer droid. The third was that of C8-89, which began as an R4-series astromech droid brain, but was overlaid with data architecture from an espionage droid, protocol droid processors, and custom state-of-the-art coding. A pair of Gelieg 20m-cp Strobe/C-Beam Lamps, which flooded illumination outside the ship, were mounted on the tips of the front mandibles. In case of an emergency landing or crash on water, the Eagle was also equipped with floatation pontoons. Trivia * The Infinity Eagle makes its appearance in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions * Category:Spacecraft Category:Spaceships Category:Freighter Ships Category:X2 Stock Light Freighter